Pediatric Research in Office Settings (PROS), the practice-based research network of the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) is submitting this application in response to RFA-HS-02-003, Developmental Grants for Primary Care Practice-Based Research Networks and seeks Category 1 (support of the enhancement of network infrastructure) and Category 2 (exploratory or pilot research projects) support. Over the past several years, PROS has made good strides in developing study ideas from its practitioners, executing those studies, and publishing articles in the scholarly literature, thereby contributing to the knowledge base in primary care. Still, given the ambitious agenda of the network, PROS can benefit enormously from funding beyond its traditional core sources, in order to work on previously unfunded but important areas. Three specific areas identified for Category 1 support include: 1) developing a web-based information system for more timely posting of confidential practice-specific feedback reports, 2) fielding of a long-delayed proposed "Value of PROS" survey to evaluate and optimize the level of study participation within the network, and 3) work with nascent minority PBRNs in an effort to enhance these networks and better represent minority populations in PROS research and in primary-care research in general. The proposed Category 2 study will test two different methods for translating research on immunizations and quality improvement into practice, with practice-specific immunization rates as the outcome of interest. Practitioners who participated in a previous PROS immunization study will be randomized into two separate groups. The first group will receive traditional written materials on boosting immunization rates. The second group will receive those same materials but also become part of an interactive learning collaborative, which will feature monthly conference calls, membership in an electronic discussion group, and membership in a Web-based Medical University of South Carolina-based modular program on improving immunization delivery called Teaching Immunization Delivery and Evaluation. The study proposes to test these two different methods for translating research into practice with the specific goal of boosting immunization rates. I